


STERTIEL

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Beaches, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Treat, Whitecock, the power of whitecock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the bestest gem of all time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	STERTIEL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/gifts).



Destiel and Sterek dance. They form to combine STERTIEL!

The Gems were alerted of this strange presence on the beach. They attacked STERTIEL, but STERTIEL defeated the gems with their whitecock.

When the Gems died, STERTIEL adopted Steven, Connie, Onion and Lion as their own children, and taught them the ways of the whitecock.

**the end**


End file.
